Cries Of The Daisy
by xii.juuzou.xii
Summary: What if Yuu does escape with Mika even tough Mika is heavily injured,and went trough into a coma? so many TYPO OOC and broken language pls review no hot comments and i dislike haters,especially for those who didn't ship MikaYuu/YuuMika and a bit of MikaNoa. rating K can be T too.
1. Chapter 1

Cries Of The Daisy

hey so I tried..i made this story because I was inspired by a Korean songs and yeah many other things,by the way I don't welcome haters to read this,okay? So if you don't like then close this tab. Pairing MikaYuu and maybe a bit of MikaNoa,,,(omg I'm such a dumbass..)

-  
Yuu's POV.

There he was,that idiotic smile on his face,he's always a carefree guy. Well I guess that's what I'd have to expect from him,I mean we're friends since we were 11,I always thought that he's nothing but a go lucky guy who love to cheer up others.

Ever since we we're 'rescued' by those vampires,he always goes out with a noble so that he can feed our orphanage he let them suck his blood countless time just for food and money.

I told him that I'll be the one doing that but he teased me,said that my blood is bad-taste and nobody wants it,I was really mad at him that night but then he showed up giving me a gun and a map that he stole from that noble.

However,when we tried to escape,that noble showed up saying that he really enjoys this little 'game' he made,he killed those children who tried to escape with me and Mika including Akane.

' _Don't forget Yuu-chan,we're family.'_

He said that,he said those words calmly and with a smile,I don't know why but he looked so calm and knowing that he's gonna die,but yet he still do it.

' _Yuu-chan…Run..'_

I felt that my throat was sliced to pieces,my voices won't come out, I was _terrified_ . when that vampire stabs Mika and he cuts off his arm,the gun was thrown away I ran and took that gun immediately and point it to that vampire's head,

' _ **DIE.'**_

I shoot him right through the head,I felt time was paused and everything stops but then I rushed to Mika's side holding him close to my chest.  
 _ **'Mika!'**_ _  
'Run…Yuu-chan..if..that map..is..accurate..then..the..exit..is..near..'  
_ _ **'NO! You're coming with me! No way in hell I'm gonna leave you here!'**_

Then I heard the guards are coming,I can't tell if they walk or run but I do know that they're coming closer.  
 _'Hurry..! you..idiot..!'  
_ _ **'NO! No matter how much you don't like it, I'll bring you with me!'**_

I don't wanna be alone anymore,just..when I finally found a place where I belong to..! why is fate so cruel to me! Why do i..no..why does Mika and everyone else had to suffer this much! I carried Mika on my hands,his breathing is unstable and his body temperature is dropping fast,I had to move fast or Mika's gonna die! That's what kept on ringing on my head.

the time I got out from that place Guren,and the others found me,I don't know who they were that time and suddenly Guren talks about some prophecy or whatever but then I cut it off and change to another topic.  
' _ **Please help him! He's gonna die if the wounds are still open! Just when..i had a place where I belong so why..!'**_

' _Don't worry kiddo,we'll help him,what's your name?'  
'_ _ **Yuichiro Hyakuya..'**_ in my trembling hands,Mika continues to pant,his temperature is dropping much worse then last time maybe it's because the snow.

We run as fast as possible,I sobs,afraid,and terrified,I'm terrified with those thoughts

' _what if..Mika dies..?'_

Of course I don't him to die,he's my only family left. Tears keeps falling down from my eyes.

we finally get him on a nearby hospital.

Nights passes by,I didn't realize that I fell asleep,I woke up around 9:00AM,Aiko-san was next to me. 

' _ah! You're awake nee Yuu!'_

' _ **Aiko -san!'**_

' _ah! Yes! Yuu,about your friend,uhm who's his name again?'_

 _'_ _ **Mi-Mika! Mikaela Hyakuya! Is he alright?!'**_

'… _I don't know either..i'm sorry..last night I heard from the Colonel,he's in a critical state..'_

' _ **..does that mean..he's..'**_

I started to sob again,yet she comfort me,trying to cheer me up,just like Mika does whenever one of us felt sad or down.

' _ah! No! he's not dead!..'_

' _Yuu-kun.'_

Guren suddenly appears. I was curious about what he's gonna say.

So I asked him directly.

' _ **Guren-san! Mika..is he..dead..?!'**_

' _No..but apparently.. he fell into coma. I'm sorry to hear this.'_

' _Yuu-kun I'm sorry to hear this, I apologies in the Colonel's place.'_

I was really **shocked.** I was really shocked when I heard that Mika went into a coma I almost cry but I also really thankful, I'm really thankful that Mika didn't die.

' _ **uhm..c-can I see Mika..?'**_

' _sure,his room number is 156, you want me to show the way?'_

' _ **no,its fine..'**_

I made my way down those halls,a couple minuets later about 15 minuets, I found the room Mika was into.

Without anymore babbling, I opened the door straight away,

Inside that room, I found Mika was sleeping peacefully,inside that room I felt that its so peaceful yet somehow lonely,the reason that I found it peaceful was because nobody disturbs us yet its lonely because Mika was really fallen in deep sleep,he had an oxygen masker around his mouth and nose,his eyes are really closed,other people might thought he died at first sight.

' _ **hey,Mika.'**_

I greeted him,of course he didn't reply,but then i..

' _ **I only wish so that you can wake up like..right now..i'm really selfish aren't i? if Akane is still here,she'll probably hit me already..but don't worry Mika I'll avenge our hatred! I'll join the Army and I'll hunt down those vampires who killed my family and made you like this!'**_

While I was saying those words,I didn't realize tears fall again even tough I tried so hard so that it won't fall but it keeps pouring down, _  
_

' _ **I'll visit you everyday,I'll sleep here if I had to! I ..'**_

That time even tough my tears keeps falling I put on a smile,cause I know you'll scold me for being a cry baby,nee,Mika?

' _ **I'll never leave your side.'**_

 _ **4 Years Later..**_

Its been 4 years after Mika and I escaped Sanguenim,every day I always visit Mika in that hospital,of course I'm not alone,my friends come too.

There's Yoichi,Mitsuba,Guren,Kimizuki,Shinoa and many more..

Normal(not Yuu's or someone's POV)  
In the middle of the night Shinoa comes to visit the hospital,she went to Mika's room,she held a banquet of flowers,"Konbanwa,Mika-san,I didn't came this afternoon cause I was busy with something,but I'm pretty sure Yuu-san came right?' she spoke.  
"Actually Mika-san,I ..sometimes I always wonder,what if someone who is precious to me,taken away by force just like Yuu-san's situation with you right now.."

A nurse suddenly came into the room and spoke,"Miss,visiting time is almost over."

"ah okay,Mika-san,I will be going now I will surely come visit again with the others tomorrow,surely..i hope you recover soon.."she put the banquet of flowers on the table nearby Mika's bed, without realizing,Shinoa suddenly cried at the comatose Mika.  
\- Continues to chapter 02-  
Author:uhm …so review please and if you have any ideas,feel free to put it in the review or DM~ jaa, see you in the next chapter~~~!


	2. Chapter 2

The Cries Of The Daisy

Chapter02

… _saita,no,no hana yo.._

… _aa,douka,oshiete okure,_

… _hito wa naze kidtsuzukeatte,_

… _arasou no deshou..  
\- Euterpe – EGOIST -_

Days passed by,so does years,vampires doesn't age but human does,it has been 4 years since the Apocalypse Disaster and 4 more years passed since Yuu and Mika escaped Sanguenim. It has been lonely for Yuu because one of his precious family is heavily injured and now is in a coma for 4 years. He suffered blood loss,and the first time Yuu heard that, he sobs,he sobs while feeling guilty because he wasn't able to save him that day,there's a hole in his stomach and coughed up blood.

Right,he is Mikaela Hyakuya,everytime he saw his only family left,stuck in a deep sleep,many injections in his hands and an oxygen masker,he would cry. He can't hold his tears infront of Mika and he decided to let it out.

\- " -

… _Iruto saku hana yo_

… _soko kara nani ga mieru?_

… _hito wa naze yurushi au koto_

… _dekinai no deshou?  
\- Euterpe – EGOIST _

"Good afternoon Mika-san, I hope you're doing better,even tough you can't hear or reply me." It was 12:00PM,Shinoa comes to visit Mika and change the flowers in the vase that's in Mika's room,even tough she knows Mika can't reply or hear anything because he's still in a coma,she keep chatting with him."nee,Mika-san,Yuu-san said that even tough you're in a coma,and even tough you maybe can't hear anything we said,we still have to speak with you, we did that so that you wouldn't be lonely.." she paused a bit and countinues about 3 minuets later. "Yuu-san said that you're always cheerful and loves to make other happy but he also said that you like to take all the burden on yourself,actually,sorry if I'm being rude,you don't have to take all the burden on yourself you know,Yuu-san said that,he will do anything he can to help,so please if you have any problem talk to us instead-"

"ah,Shinoa,you're here early," Yuu suddenly appears.  
"can I sit here? Near you and Mika?" Yuu asked Shinoa.  
"mhm."Shinoa reply.  
"Hey,Mika,you remember,when you first welcome me at the orphanage? That time, I always thought that there's no such thing as a family, and I always thought that,the pain I suffered is nothing that anyone can understand but when I got to know your past,the fact that your parents abuse you and threw you off a moving vehicle,i.."tears started to pour again from Yuu's eyes, as if the sky had turn cloudy just like Yuu's emotion,it started to rain,"I'm sorry,I'm sorry Mika I didn't know a single thing about you, and I'm sorry..i'm sorry I couldn't protect you that day,it's because of me that you suffered like this, I hated the me that is weak.. I wanna hear your voice again..i'm afraid of being alone.."Shinoa give Yuu a handkerchief and talks to him,"Yuu-san I'm sure,Mika-san already forgave you long time ago,and I'm 100% sure that if he's awake right now,he'll probably gonna scold you because you cried, I think he wants you to be stronger so that you can protect everyone who is important to you..including himself,he wants you to be stronger than before so that you won't make the same mistake again.."Shinoa said.  
"I guess you're right,you'll probably scold me for being a crybaby won't you?"

Mito suddenly showed up  
"hey! Hey you two!" she shouts in a high-pitched yet loud tone.  
"sssssstttttt!This is a hospital not a club! Please keep that in mind!" Shinoa said.  
"Sorry."Mito reply.  
"so,what's up?"Yuu asked.  
"Okay,the Guren said,if you wanna take a break,this is your chance!"  
"What Do You Mean?"( Bieber LOL HELL NO!)Yuu asked again.  
"Isn't it obvious dumbass?!"Mito is almost at her limit and wanted to scream and yet Shinoa..  
"sssst! I told you just now this is a hospital not a studio or a club!"Shinoa said for the second time.  
"Sorry,again. By the way,it means you two get a day off,today and tomorrow!"Mito explains casually.  
"Then,Shinoa.."  
"hm?"  
"I'm going to stay in the hospital tonight!"  
"Just yourself?"Mito asked.  
"mhm-hmm!"Yuu Reply.  
"hmm..well okay,but make sure you eat and sleep well because if you don't I'm sure Mika-san would be angry."Shinoa said.  
"yeah,yeah,I got it~"  
"Well,we'll visit again tomorrow,we'll be going then,Yuu-san,Mika-san."Shinoa said.  
"mhm-hmm,see you tomorrow,Shinoa!"  
\- To Be Continued To Chapter 03 -


	3. Chapter 3

The Cries Of The Daisy

Chapter 03  
A/N:There's a guest that leaves a review and asked that if Mika will wake up, and I'm so happy! **I Really Appreciate That Review~!** Oh and don't worry Mika **WILL** wake up! Thank you for supporting me by giving reviews! Oh and i forgot to mention! Mika's right arm isn't cut off by Ferid! I don't wanna that happen to that Angel Mika!

Yuu is still awake, he keep on watching Mika. "Ah! I forgot I left my phone!" he goes on Mika's bed and speaks to him,"Mika,I'm gonna go to my apartment to get my phone and maybe I'll change my clothes while I'm on it and maybe I'll bring a pair of new clothes for tomorrow,I won't be long!" he said this to Mika and rushes to his apartment.

About 15 minuets later,Yuu comes back with earphones on his ears and he wears a backpack on his back.

He seems to be hearing a song. He hums a bit of the song and takes a chair and places it near Mika's bed and he sits on it.  
"Hey Mika,aren't you lonely? Being in a coma and all?"

Then Yuu talks again " I wonder..what kind of pain that you carry all this time?"

… _Even if your name becomes unfamiliar someday_

… _My heart will keep it as memory_

… _Even though a sad farewell is to come_

… _Don't think about that today_

… _Inside all those people in the world_

… _To me, i was only able to see you_

… _I am standing only looking at you_

… _I don't know about the future after our love_

… _I will hug you closer with warmth like a young child  
_

 _( Closer – Taeyeon)_

( Yuu's POV )

 _There are corpses everywhere.._

 _Those corpses are…_

 _They are..!_

 _They're my younger brother and sister from the orphanage…!_

" _ **Y..Yuu-chan..Run.."**_

 _Mika is there too,but he's still breathing,_

 _Before I can reach him my vision suddenly blurred and I saw Mika is saying something_

 _But I can't hear it,_

 _What is he saying?  
_ I was startled by that dream,'where am i?' then I remembered that I was staying in the hospital last night.i look around, trying to get my vision focused. And then I remember Mika,I saw Mika on the bed and I sigh In relief. I went to wash my face and about 15 minuets later Shinoa come to visit.

"Ah good morning Yuu-san,"

"Yeah,good morning too Shinoa."

She brought a banquet of flowers just like she used to,but today the flowers were different from what she brought before. She usually brought lavenders or white lilies, but what she brought today was,  
 _  
Daffodils,_

I think she noticed when I looked at it,or should I say starring at the banquet of flowers,  
"Ah, I wanted to bring something different, and I don't know what should I buy so I decided to buy daffodils, is something wrong?"  
"ah no,it's just,why daffodils?"  
"hm-mmm…why perhaps? My sister told me that the meaning of these daffodils are 'a new beginning'.."Shinoa reply.

"ohhh..i see,I see.." but,before I can continue speaking,the winwos on Mika's room suddenly destroyed to pieces. I was really startled.

"Yuu-san! Look!" Shinoa pointed at the sky. Then when I looked above, as if the sky has been painted in gray,helicopters that contains many vampires landed nearby the landscapes around the hospital and the surroundings.

"…vampires.!" I was really angered.  
"Yuu-san! We didn't bring our Cursed Gears! We can't fight them!" Shinoa said.  
"I DON'T CARE! I WANT **REVENGE!** "  
"What about Mika-san?!"  
I was really consumed by hatred that I almost forgot about Mika.  
"Yuu-san! Grab a hold of Mika-san! Hurry! Before those vampires can do a counter attack!" without any babbling,I carry Mika and ran out of the room.

"Shinoa! Where are you?!" I shout out to her.  
"I am here!" she suddenly jumps from the back and appears right infront of me.

"Talk about that later! How about Mika-san?!" she pointed it out that Mika is panting,and his face becomes pale.  
"We need to hurry!" she said. No! I don't wanna lose anyone precious to me anymore! Oh no,it'll start pouring again these damn tears! "Yuu-san! Let's go to your apartment first! We'll disscuss further ado and contact the others there!"  
"hmm!" while I'm carrying Mika,Shinoa gets ahead of me and after the three of us gets out, she block the entrance with the remaining materials.  
_ Normal Speech_  
" **Asuramaru! I NEED YOU!"** Yuu screams.  
Suddenly,Yuu saw Asuramaru in front of him. " _hey, I know. You better hurry or he'll die."_ Asuramaru pointed at the panting Mika.  
" **But,if I turn into a demon-"  
** _"Idiot, skip the chit-chat for later,you don't have to worry,you won't become a demon,well for now..i'll hold back just this time so hurry up and fight!"_ Asuramaru stabs him in the stomach and pull his hand out of Yuu's stomach.  
" _Wake up,Yuu!_  
Yuu wakes up and finds his sword beside him.  
" **Get out of my way you goddamn vampires!"** While Mika is in his arms,Shinoa is catching up from behind him and he cut trough those vampires in a flash,he got tired but there's no place for them to rest,so he had no choice but to keep on going,until…

"Hey,Yuu! Need some help?"  
"Guren!"  
"Hey you brat,"  
"Kimizuki!"  
"Yuu-kun!"  
"Hey,causing trouble again?"  
Guren,Kimizuki,Yoichi and Mitsuba appears, shocking Yuu and Shinoa.  
"Everyone! How did you know we were here?" Shinoa asked. "Well we were going to the hospital to see you guys yet we found is only an abandoned room and vampires everywhere,there's a few glass shreds and a trail of blood so-"Kimizuki's word were cut off by Shinoa's question."wait,who's blood?"  
Yuu and Shinoa checks their whole body but can't find any signs of wounds.  
"Then if it isn't then.."Mitsuba pointed at Mika's left hand. It had a scratch,maybe it's because the moments when the windows was destroyed. Yuu immediately wraps Mika's bleeding arm with the handkerchief that Shinoa gave him yesterday. "Ah..Shinoa I'll clean it up and return it to you latter okay?" "No it's okay." Shinoa reply. "Let's get going." Yuu continues, "But where?" Kimizuki asks.  
"To my apartment! We'll discuss the plan there."  
** **To Be Continued To Chapter 04****


	4. Chapter 4

The Cries Of The Daisy  
Chapter 04

Yuu's POV

Last night I had a dream..

I think it can be called as a nightmare rather a dream..  
Mika is awake but..  
" _uhm..can I ask something?"_ Mika asked.  
" **sure what is it?"** I answered.  
 _"who..exactly are you?"_ Mika asked.  
" **eh..?"** Then suddenly it was an all pitch black…

" _what..is this…? Is this…the reason..why I can't be with you..?"_ a 12-year-old Mika asked and there tears in his eyes,and the surrounding are filled with nothing but corpses and blood spilled everywhere..  
Mika is sobbing while some black thing on his back formed like a thousand arrows behind and beside him.  
 _"watashi wa..(I am…) henna hito..(a weird person..)..dayo ne..?(aren't i..?)"  
_ Mika speaks again even tough there are tears in his eyes, and smiles painfully.  
 _"I'm sorry…that I existed.."_ **  
\- Normal Speech -**  
Yuu wakes up filled with sweat.

"Yuu-san? Are you okay?" Shinoa asked. ' _What's that dream all about?'_

' _ **I am… a weird person..aren't i..?"**_ he keeps having flashback from that dream. Everytime he sees Mika on his bed he'll always have those horrible flashbacks. And everytime he have those flashbacks he'll immediately feel down.

… _There are so many things I can't say_

… _You never hear it even once_

… _Someone that is shown in front of me_

… _My love, it's not that kind of love  
_

_(- CLOSER – Taeyeon )  
_ "Seems like something is bothering you, what is it?" Shinoa asked.  
"Ah Shinoa.." Yuu then talks about that dream. "So,the point is you're having a nightmare?" asked Shinoa.

"mhm…"

Shinoa sigh,"Maybe it's because you had too much pressure on yourself."

Even tough Shinoa said that,Yuu still can't seem to calm down. Yuu knows that and always tries to put on a fake smile in front of his friends. Yuu suddenly fell asleep on the chair near Mika.

This time,Asuramaru appears.  
" _ya,Yuu,you seem down."  
_

"…"

" _Just so you know,Mika might die."_

" _ **What..?"**_

" _saa..(in 'saa' like the tone of saying ' I don't know)"_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _He and you,yourself had 'angels' inside your body,so if he dies or in an even weaker state then now,there's a possibility that the 'angel' would take over.."_

" _ **I won't let that happened!"**_

" _Really?"_

" _ **No matter what,I'll protect him!"**_

" _It almost feel like that I'm in a drama.."_

" _ **hmph,really?"**_

" _Just wake up already,Yuu."_

Yuu wake up,he remembes that he fell asleep near Mika without realizing,he fell asleep while holding Mika's hand firmly.

It's night already,he went outside while the wind blows gently,ha again had flashbacks from the time when they're still in Sanguenim.

" _Hey Yuu,I'm home you know?"_

" _ **so?"**_

" _You're not saying 'welcome back'?"_

" _ **tch.."**_

"Yuu-san!" Shinoa calls Yuu. "It's a bit late now so I'll be on my way home."

"oh,okay,guess I'll see you tomorrow!" As he waves goodbye to Shinoa,he looks up to the sky.  
"kire no sora..(what a beautiful sky) ao dakara na..(because it's blue..)"  
"Yuu"  
"What is it Guren?" Yuu and Guren went outside and had a little talk.  
"If,Mika have any signs of angel possessing him,put this in him." Guren give him a piece of bandage.

"But what kind of signs?"

"Like signs that he's having bad dreams continuesly for 7 days.."but Guren's expression is a little _**off..**_

"and where do I put it on him?"  
"on his left arm."  
"if I put it on what'll happens?"  
"there's a possibility that he'll be trapped in his nightmare, or in other words,in a coma again or he'll never wake up again.." Guren's expression is showing as if he's only making up excuses.

Yuu is on his way back to his apartment,and once again in the lift he remembered that dream.  
 _'I am..a weird person..aren't i..?'_

' _I'm sorry that.. I lived..'_

' _is this.. the reason.. why I can't be with you..?'_

Yuu finally arrives on his room but he notice something's different from Mika,his face become even paler than before,he's panting again,and his body becomes hot,

"he caught a fever?"

Yuu doesn't really know how to take care of a fever so he calls Shinoa for help.  
' **ah hello? What is it Yuu-san?'**

' **ah Shinoa,do you know how to take care of a fever?'**

' **yes I know,why? Are you sick?'**

' **not me but Mika is..'**

' **Mika-san s?! Don't worry,I'll go there ASAP!'**

' **O-okay thanks!'**

\- 30 Minuets Later - -

Shinoa come with full preparation,"how high is it?" Yuu askd Shinoa

"Sorry I forhot to bring my other thermometer,I'll use this one is mercury power instead,is that okay?"  
"mhm.." Shinoa takes out her mercury powered thermomether and put it on Mika's mouth about 3 minuets later she taks it out and looked at how high the fever is. "Yuu-san this is a very high fever.."

"How high is it?" Yuu asked Shinoa then show the thermomether and.."Is really that high?!"

To Be Continue To Chapter 05 -


	5. Chapter 5

The Cries Of Daisy

Chapter 05

"that's pretty high!" Yuu takes the thermometer from Shinoa and looked at the red liquid inside the thermometer.

"It's..108 .." Shinoa said in shock.  
"Well..let's try bringing his fever down first.."Shinoa said.  
"mhm."Yuu nodded.  
They put on a towel dipped in cold water and put it on Mika's forehead,Yuu suddenly remembers what Guren said said.

' _Put this bandage on his hand if he's showing signs of an angel possessing him..'  
_ Yuu kept on holding the bandage that Guren gave him.  
"Yuu-san! Come here!" Shinoa calls Yuu.  
"It looks like his fever decreased a bit."  
"How high is it now?"  
"75 ,"  
Actually,Shinoa had a dilemma inside her heart,she does cares about Mika, but deep inside, she feels like its more than an ordinary friendship feeling.  
 _'is this.._ _ **Love**_ _..?' She thought.  
_ She also cares about her comrades of course, but she just can't seem to get a hold of her feelings towards Mika.

She goes to Mika's side and hold his hands firmly while gently whispering,

' _ **Please..wake up..'**_

Tears fell from her eyes and fell to Mika's hand,she wipes them off but it seems that it can't stop pouring down.

"…I'll buy another flower tomorrow.." she holds her breath while trying to hold her tears and smiles,

" _ **Daisy…**_ "

See changes the towel on Mika's forehead and told him that she and Yuu will be waiting for Mika to open his eyes even tough she knows that it will take a long time.

A while ago they discuss about the vampires that is taking over a few area in Japan under the order of Krul Tepes,  
"Why is it so fast? Is Krul Tepes really that impatient." Kimizuki asked

"No it seems like she's looking something but we don't know what is it.."Mitsuba answered

' _probably the 'Seraph of The End' and the Hyakuya orphanage that survives the Apocalypse Disaster 4 years ago. Good thing both of them are with us..'_ that's what Guren thought.

While they're discussing about the cause of the vampires counter attack Yuu seem to be down and thinking about what will happen to Mika and the dream he had about Mika being a monster and all..

' _Don't worry Mika,I qon't let you become a monster..i'll surely.._ _ **save you**_ _..'_

' _**I am.. a weird person..aren't i..?'**_

' _ **I'm sorry that I lived..'**_

Yuu is willing to sacrifice anything for the safety of his family. He doesn't care if he becomes a demon as long as his family is safe even if Mika dies,he's willing to die with him so that he'll(Mika) never be alone again.

" _ **Your life is such a drama isn't it Yuu~?"**_

Asuramaru said.

"Hey,Asuramaru,do you have a family?"

Asuramaru giggled," _ **what'll you do if I answer that question?"**_

"well nothing obviously.."

" _ **hmph…I do have a family."**_

"Really?"

" _ **yeah but I only had a sister and I got separated from her a long time ago and I got turned into this 'Cursed Gear' why do you ask?"**_

"….nothing everyone does have a family right?"

" _ **heh…I guess you're right on that one,It's morning already.."**_

"mhm"

Yuu wakes up,he sleeps at the couch and he saw Shinoa already changed the flower in the vase  
"Ah,Shinoa,good morning.."  
"Yuu-san,it's already 2pm you know."  
"Oh ..wait..really?!"  
"sheesh.."  
"I'm gonna take a bath first,okay Shinoa?"  
"mhm.."  
Shinoa smile suddely faded when she looks at Mika's sleeping face while putting a new towel on his forehead,while her heart wishing secretly so that he could wake up and she left like missing him.

"Mika-san..i.."  
She stands up from the chair and bent towards Mika's face.

She lower her face towards Mika's face and nearly kissed him but then..  
"I..can't.." she cries while smiling.  
"I shouldn't be doing this.." she wipes off her tears and act as if nothing had happen and waits for Yuu.

After 20 Minuets later,Yuu finally finishes his bath and talks to Shinoa.

"Shinoa,you know the dream I had a few days ago.."

"what's with that?"

"I saw Mika..no a 12-year-old Mika..crying in pain and doesn't remember anything.."

"if that happens then.."Shinoa said

"Then..?"Yuu asked.

"You and i.."Shinoa spoke again.

"Yes..?"Yuu reply

"Both of us have to and will save him!"Shinoa shouts a bit giving Yuu replies.

"How..?"again Yuu asked.

"..hugs him and tell him that everthing's gonna be okay.."Shinoa said and put on a smile that looked a bit sad.

Shinoa said to Yuu and stands up from the chair she's sitting on.

"Yuu-san you haven't eaten anything haven't you?"

"oh yeah.."

"I've made karaage,I'm already full,so you can eat it."

"ah thanks."

"No problem."

2 Days passed since then and Guren suddenly shows up on Yuu's apartment.

"Yuu,put the bandage on Mika."

"eh?"

"Hurry!"

"Why the rush?! He's fine!"

Guren takes the bandage and puts it on Mika's right hand.

"Guren!" Yuu takes and let the bandage off from Mika's hand.

"Hello there humans!" Krul Tepes,the Queen Of Japan suddenly shows up without any reason

"So,how is he doing?"

"What do you want you vampire!"

"Yuuichirou Hyakuya,you **are** Mikaela's family aren't you?"

"does that even matter?!"

"Hurry up and take Mikaela Hyakuya and run!"

"why are you trying to tell me to run?! You ugly blood-sucker!"

"Because,the Moon Demon Company tries to awaken and control the Seraph Of The End,and the easy one to take right now is him!"

Krul pointed her fingers at Mika.

"and why's that?"

"You're such and idiot aren't you? It's because a human who is in a coma or unconscious state has no control over the Seraph gene inside them if it gets awaken!"

"Guren…is that why you're trying to put that bandage on Mika?!"

"Weeeelllll,everyone is trying to awaken 'it' except you and your damned frineds~!"

( _A/N:He's no longer Guren,he's Mahiru right now)_

"Stop it,Guren!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Colonel what is the meaning of this?!"

"Guren,you're going nuts!"

"Everyone!"

To Be Continue to Chapter 06 -

A/N:a few chapter later there might be harsh/words like 'shit' or something like that cause,yeah my imagination is going wiiilllddd,so as always reviews and reviews~! Oh yesh I rarely got time to upload a new chapter but I will try my best to upload a new chapter,I'm busy from Monday-Thursday cause yeah homework and stuff cause I'm in 11th grade right now and exam Is in June..sighs but I **WILL** update new chapter on weekend~! If I didn't post a new chapter in weekend I'll be poting them on weekdays maybe~! Even so I'll still post an update chapter~! I am planning to update chapte 6,7,8 at the same time so just be patient~! Watashi ganbarimassuuu~~!


	6. Chapter 6

Cries Of The Daisy

Chapter 06

"Guren.. you betray us..?"

"Colonel,what is the meaning of this?!"

"what is going on?!"

"you betray your own group!"

"Guren your head is going shit"

Everyone (Yuu and his team) is putting all the blame on Guren.

"where is Mahiru Hiiragi? You low-life,I want to speak to her,this isn't what she meant."

"Mahiru's dead bitch."

"I see,"

Krul suddenly grab Gurens hand and throws him in the air and kicks him while he's still in mid-air and made him cough up blood.

"Hurry! Take him and run!" Krul ordered Yuu

"Guren,you betray us! Not only that you also try to harm Mika! You.."

"heh,everyone _**is**_ trying to take him anyway except you and your _**goddamn friends,**_ "

"Bastard..!"

Guren suddenly takes his sword and runs towards Yuu, and suddenly stabs him in the stomach.

"the f-"

"shut up, _ **brat.**_ "

Yuu suddenly went unconscious,and again he saw Asuramaru ,

"well,well I didn't expect that Guren would betray you,"

"I don't care anymore,give me power Asuramaru!"

"Sure,I'll give you as much power as you want,but my power alone won't be enough,"

Yuu saw a trumpet behind Asuramaru,

"will _**'that'**_ be enough?"

"so you're going after that trumpet? You're choosing that ' _ **thing**_ ' over me?"

"if that can save my family then I don't care even if become an angel or a demon or whatever,"

"once you blow that,you can't turn back"

"I don't fucking care."

"you're such a traitorous alley,"

"hmph,I'll be back soon."

Yuu blows the trumpet.

Yuu wakes up in the real world as an angel known as the 'Second Trumpet : King Of Salt'

"Humans have done a great taboo,you shall receive Heavens Punishment! Humans and vampires will turn into the pillar of Salt!"

Suddenly a huge waves of salt water comes in,everything thathits the salt water becomes salt immediately, whether its vampires or humans(the Moon Demon Company).

Of course the higher ups can dodge the salt water but other than that becomes pillar of salt in an instant.

Miraclelously before Yuu attacks them he carries Mika out of the room and float in to the air,and before that happns Shinoa,Mitsuba,Yoichi and Kimizuki already ran out of the room and evacuate themselves,

"Is that..what a Seraph is?" Shinoa said in suprisd and confused.

"…"Yoichi,Kimizuki and Mitsuba can only stare in shocked and confusion.

A moment after that Yuu came down,and shockingly,he's back to his normal self, he meet up with his teammates with both confusion and shocked to see what happens

"Shinoa,everyone! Y'all okay?!"

"we're okay!"

"where is Mika?!"

"uhmm.." Shinoa pointed out that Yuu has been carrying Mika all this time,

"Yuu-san,Mika-san is.."

"Oh,I didn't realise that I was carrying him all the time,"

"where do we go now? The army is still aiming for him" Kimizuki asked.

"surely somewhere far from here..or they'll come after us again.." Yoichi answers.

"looks like we've got no other choice than my 'place'.."Shinoa said.

"But they already knew your apartment!" Yuu shouts.

"shhh! Yuu-san!"

"oh sorry.."

" not that place! Okay listen I had relatives in Kyoto,they're priests they owns a very huge temple,we should shelter there for awhile now.." Shinoa whispers quietly to the others.

"okay,we'll go there but how about Mika?" Yuu asks.

"we'll put on disguise on him!"

"Right!" Mitsuba said.

 **4 Days Later, V Temple Kyoto**

"Good afternoon Aunt," Shinoa greets.

"ara shinoa,it has been awhile how are you doing?" her Aunt asks.

"I have been doing fine,aunt this is my friends we will be staying here for awhile is that okay?"

"of course of course! Shiro,Isumi,Natsume! Come here for a second!"

"Right here!"

"yes Aunt?"

"…"

"uhm..Shinoa,who are they?" Yoichi and Mitsuba asks Shinoa.

"ah,this is my cousins,meet Natsume Hiiragi,she is the oldest one,this is Shirohime Hiiragi,and the last one she is the youngest of them all,Isumi Hiiragi,they maybe young but they're talented in omnyouji and hado/bakudo( _ **A/N:**_ _I suddenly gets inspired by hado and bakudo in Bleach(Tite Kubo's or I usually calls him Kubo-Sensei's art/manga) nad decided that I'll add this one on! Sensei I'll be borrowing it for awhile okay~!_ _ **)**_ they are professionals, so don't underestimate them."

"oohh" Kimizuki,Yoichi,and Mitsuba replies.

"Yuu-san I will be your guide to you and Mika-san's room." Natsume said.

"This your room,it's a twin size bed,"

"Oh thank you very much!"

"mhm-mhm."

Natsume then takes her leave.

Will everything lasts peacefully? will the Moon Demon Company and The Vampires take their next move?! To Be Continued To Chapter 07!

.xii:phew! That took quite a while! I will be posting chapter 07,08 and 09 around midnight and when I mean midnight I mean this midnight! So readers! Be patient! Watashi ganbarimaassssuuuu!


	7. Chapter 7

Cries Of The Daisy

Chapter 07

After taking Yuu and Mika to their room,Natsume made her way back to the main temple when she suddenly feel like something is watching them from affar.

" _what..?"_

She turn her back facing the botanical garden,

" _I am pretty sure,someone or something is near by.."_

When she again made her way to the main temple this time,surely this time she saw a black figure passing by making its way to Yuu and Mika's room.

"Odan!" she took out a charm-paper and pointed it at that black thing,fire comes out and destroys it.

"Natsume!" Isumi and Shiro witness the scene.

"what is it?"Shiro Asked

"it's a shikigami,"Natsume answered.

"who's the caster?" Shiro asked.

"looks like the Moon Demon Company learn the omnyou-jutsu.."

"Tch those bastard! All They do is doing shitty things for their shitty company!"

"Isumi,you better watch your mouth,or we'll get scolded."Natsume scolds Isumi.

"sorry,"

"we have to discuss this with Yuu-san," Shiro added.

"I know,but the Moon Demon Company isn't that stupid for just only rented a one omnyouji for 'this' job.."

"we should prepare our charms,barrier and zanpakuto.."

(A/N:Agaain from BLEACH~!)

" I see another big war is coming.."

"your prediction is always accurate.."

"Let's get going."

"mhm-mhm"

 **3 Hours Later**

Natsume asks Yuu to meet with her on the botanical garden behind the temple.

Yuu seem to got lost inside the temple and luckily she encounters Shiro.

"oh,Yuu-san.."

"uhmm Shiro right?"

"….yes.."

"c-can you help me?"

"turn left on the next corner and you'll find the botanical garden,Natsume is there,she's been wanting to speak with you."

"t-t-thank you!"

"don't mind it.."

The smaller girl then walks away from his sight.

About 15 minuets later he founds the botanical garden and Natsume is sitting under a sakura tree.  
"Yuu-san,you got lost didn't you,I'm so sorry,this temple is very huge,that might be the reason also this temple is in a very deep village which is ver very very far from the city,"

"ano,how did you know that I got lost?"

Natsume then shows Yuu a charm paper,

"we priests usually use these charm if we are far from each other,so that we can communicate easily,"

"I see..so what do you want to tell me?"

"yes about that,wait."

"is something wrong?"

Natsume looked around and again she saw a black figure hiding behind a bonsai tree,she quickly chants a charm to attack,

"om bishi bishi kowaka ni sowaka!"

The black figure was restrained by force and was turned to ashes in a blink of an eye.

"what is that?!"

"looks like you've been spied on by the Moon Demon Company."

"those bastards!"

"okay I will continue,about the thing that I wanted to tell you,a few hours ago when I passed by your room I felt a very strong presence,sort of like a person wanted to take over an empty vessel..do you know something about it?"

"yes actually.."

Yuu then told Natsume about the 'Seraph' inside Mika and himself,and how Guren betray them and how they finally ended up sheltering on this temple.

"I see..it must've been hard on both of you.."

"…"

"I should be heading back,oh and also one thing,I have a special ability, I can predict the future so if anything is to happen..i will surely tell all of you,and here take this."

Natsume gave Yuu a communication charm.

"is it really okay? I-I'm not a priest or a member of Hiiragi family you know!"

"it's okay,because you're Shinoa-nee-san's friend and loyal alley."

"I see.. thank you very much!"

Both of them made their way back but about 3 minuets later Natsume sees a prediction,a 12-year-old Mika,crying in the pool of blood and a small girl wearing Lolita dress is smirking insanely beside Mika,and she's admitting herself as a Guardian.

Natsume runs hurriedly to Yuu and Mika's room,

"Everyone!"

She's almost too late Mika is sweating in his bed and having nightmares.

"what's wrong Natsume?!"

"what is it?!"

"This is bad! He's having nightmare!"

Natsume quickly took the communication charm.

"Shiro! Hurry! Go te main temple and prepare the 'Entering Ceremony!'"

"the main temple?! I'm already on the altar! I'm on it!"

Natsume hurriedly casts a Kekkai/barrier between herself and Mika and the everyone else,inside the kekkai is Natsume and Mika while she is trying to calm Mika with a charm put on beside the bed.

"Yuu-san! Hurry go the main temple! You have to do the 'Entering Ritual'! or Mika-san will fully awaken as an Seraph Of The End!"

"But-"

"Hurry!"

"Yuu! Just do what she said!" Mitsuba shouts.

"shit!" Yuu immidiaetly run out of the room and run towards the main temple.

"Yuu-san! Hurry! Lay down on the altar!"

Yuu then lay down,and then Shiro chants a spell for the Ritual,

"...On kirikushuchiribikiri tadanouun sarabashatorodashaya satanbayasatanbaya sohatasohatasowaka... Onshuchiri kyararoha unkensowaka!"

Yuu then wakes up founding himself in a park with a child Mika playing in the sand box suddenly a woman come near Mika.

"come on Mika,let's go home, it's getting late here,"

"okay mom!"

The scenery then changes,he was inside a simple house and Mika was gazing stars outside but his parents seems to talk to a bunch of scientist,

"oh is that so doctor?" his dad asked.

"yes,we need a sample for this experiment,surely you'll be paid."

"how much is it doctor?"his dad asked again.

"70.000 yen,so is it a deal?"

"no! dear! How could you?! It's our child he's not a pet or something like a lab rat! I disagree this experimentation!"

"agh! Shut up woman! I need money!"

"no!" mika's dad pushes his wife away,

"it's a deal!"

"okay we'll pick him up tomorrow,"

The next day Mika was taken into custody and was tortured for days until he finally comes out as a first successful lab rat.

But a few month later,an accident happends,a car crashed and Mika was adopted to the Hyakuya Orphanage, in winter he and the director (A/N:in this fic the director is a young woman around 27 years old)

"director-san! I'm gonna play in the snow over there okay?"

"mou,Mika call me 'nee-san' already~!"

"okayyyy~okaaaayyy~ nee,nee-saaannn~~~~"

"okay,go on now,but not for long okay? We'll be going home soon,the others are waiting espescially Yuu and Akane-chan,they must be worried about the bot of us."

"okkkaaayyy~~!" Mika then plays in the snow a bit far from the director.

"What is it that you need,human?" Krul Tepes suddenly appears infront of her.

"I know that my time is near,so I need you to do a favor for me,when my time comes will you take care of the orphanage?"

"hmph,are you doubting me,human? Without you asking I am planning to do it anyways."

"ehe,I guess that's what I had to expect from the Queen Of Japan..also one more favor.."

"hm?"

"please,make my corpse into a necklace.."

"necklace? For who?"

The director then smiles sadly and turn her head to Mika's direction.

"I see, so its for him..if that would stop your begging then fine,I'll do it."

"Thank you."

That night the disaster then occurs,Mika was forced to see corpses of the adults and blood shedding everywhere,even after that night even in Sanguenim,everyone dies,

"please,take me with you..i can't take this anymore…" he sobs hardly while kneeling on the ground as black arrows appears behind him,

"Yuu,"

"Asuramaru?! Why the fuck are you here?!" 

"that little priest told me to go with you so I come along within your consciousness.."

"I see.."

Yuu then runs towards the sobbing Mika and hugs him tightly,

"no Mika! Life sure is hard! But you had to live on! For those who died! Live on!"

"uaaaaa….i want to die! Its so painful!"

"if you die then.."

"then….?"

"I'll be sad.."

To Be Continue to Chapter 08.

.xii: okaayy! Readers! Be prepared! In a few hours! Chapter 08,09 and 10(if I can) will be publish! And as usual! Reviews! No HOT COMMEEEENNNTTTSSSSS! WATASHI GANBARIMASUUUU!


	8. Chapter 8

Cries Of The Daisy

Chapter 08

.xii:yeah hello readers! There will be a little spoiler here on this Author Note and a huge surprisingly plot twist so on the next chapter Mika'll die but hey don't be sad! He'll be resurrected by a ritual that I got the idea from Tokyo Raven called the Taizan Fukun Ritual and nothing or someone or something will be need for a sacrifice for this ritual so pretty much Its gonna be a super-happy ending~!

"I just wanna die.. it's so painful!"

Yuu keep holding Mika tightly until Mika pushed Yuu away,

"NO! Don't touch me! You'll get hurt!"

"No I'll-"

"Why is it so dark? I'm scared!"

Suddenly behind Mika appears a child-like figure,seems like a little girl.

It all suddenly becomes all foggy and the scenery changes drasticly from normal night sky into a storm-like night sky,

"Are you scared? It's sure is dark,you want someone beside you? Its okay I'm here for you,"

The little girl whispers and giggles.

"do you know? In front of you are bad guys~! They're trying to kill and torture,and torture and torture you even more~!"

The little girl says,while smirking she has silver hair red blood eyes and her hair reaches to her knee,she's wearing a Lolita dress and a small ribbon on her head.

"they're bad guys..? I don't care anymore! Please! Someone just kill me already!" Arrows appears again floating around Mika while the ground changes into a pool of blood.

"You sicko!" Yuu shouts.

"such a bitch aren't you?" Asuramaru added,

"Yuu"

"what is it Asuramaru?!"

"Those arrows,it seems like the more Mika fall into despair, the more it grows,you have to calm him somehow,"

"I thought about the same thing too just now!"

As Yuu approaches Mika again the girl blocks his way

"Let's play a game shall we?"

Under her dress there are 45 knives and she opens her stocking there are 3 guns.

( _ **A/N:Her knives is just like Suzuya Juuzou's scorpion knives, if you don't know how it look like just search 'suzuya juuzou's scorpion knive' on Google)**_

"Okay,here's the rule,if you can lay a finger on him by defeating me,you'll win but if you don'r~"

"Then we'll be kicked out of his nightmare and you'll be taking over his body right" Asuramaru said.

"Well,well, quite to be expected from the long-lost brother of The Queen Of Japan~ Krul Tepes's brother, Asura Tepes~~!"

"Enough of your bullshit talk you goddamn bitch!"

"oh my, oh my, is that how you address an 'Angel'? hmm? I thought you're a bit polite when your 'Angel' possess you,Second Trumpet~~aaa~~ how dissapoiting~! Well let's begin the game shall we?"

The girl disappears and appears suddenly behind Yuu's back and aiming 5 knives on his back.

"You're slow!"

Luckily Yuu was able to dodge it.

"Yuu,she has teleportation powers"

( _ **A/N:Sorry, I add too much Author Note didn't I,I'll be referring this teleportation power as shunpo as used in bleach)**_

"it is known as 'shunpo' I was able to do it but I have to possess you if you want to beat her."

"Do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Asuramaru possess Yuu and starts to uses shunpo and also starts to attack her.

"Ara,ara~ copying my move,eh? You're a vampire and a demon after all~"

"Shut up you asshole,you're not the 'Seraph' aren't you?"

"wow I'm impressed~! You solve it twice in a row~! Correct~! I am a 'guardian'~! I was injected into this cute little boy's mind when they were experimenting on him~! My job is to devour every bit of his consciousness so the real 'Seraph' could take over~! Amazing isn't it?"

"You,SHIT-HEAD!"

"ho-oh" the girl suddenly stops.

"I haven't introduce myself haven't i? my name is Alice~!"

"ho-oh, and I don't fucking care about your name!"

Storm clouds are suddenly appearing much more than before and lightning is everywhere.

"That's great~! He's almost succumbs to despair!" Alice approach Mika with shunpo and whispers to him.

" if you don'tt kill them,everrrryyyoooonnneeee,evvveeeerrryyyttthhiiinngg will be crumbled all oovveerr agaaiinn you knooww~~? I'll help you okay~~?" Mika didn't reply at all, arrows are everywhere and Mika seems to passes out his body is laying down in the pool of blood and thorns are forming like a small cage around Mika.

"Shit we're running out of time!"  
Alice smirks gleefully while jumping her way to Yuu (Asuramaru in Control)

"I see I see~~ you're mad cause I made a little barrier with those thorns around him didn't you? More,more~! Fall into despair much more!"

She shunpo again taking her knives into her arms and continues to fight Yuu(Asuramaru In Control)

To Be Continue to Chapter 09

.xii: well actually everyone… in my time line(Indonesia) its almost midnight and I'm so fucking sleepy but I don't wanna type it tomorrow morning cause,uugghhh it's too much trouble so I'll post two more chapter for tonight and I'll take a break from next Monday-Friday I'll post again between Saturday-Sunday~! Watashi ganbarrimmasssuuu..(saying in a sleepy tone).


	9. Chapter 9

Cries Of Te Daisy

Chapter 09

Arrows appears much more than before,

"As an entertainment,I'll tell you about my past,so Mika can fully awaken,shall we then?"

" **SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!"**

 _10 Years Ago_

Alice's POV

I was a young child, I only lived with my two parents,just a simple life everything was normal at the beginning but then a few months later, my father ran away with another woman leaving me and my mom behind,so my mother can only work extra hard so she and I could keep on living,one day because there is too much extra work and depressed,my mom went insane.

"Alice,come here for a second.."

"yes.. mother…"

"Alice.." mother took a knife and smirks while aiming the knife at me she screams with tears in her eyes.

" _ **DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!**_ "

I ran as fast as I could,as fast and as far my little feet could bring me.

Mother kept on chasing me until I hide under the table in my father's room.

I panicked,then I saw a scissor I took it and ran away again but its futile,my mom already caught me and stabbed the knife into my hearts.

I died,

Well at least I thought I was.

Mother wept and wept after killing me,she only threw my corpse on a nearby garbage can,I wasn't able to rest peacefully, I rise rom the garvage where she threw my corpse,she doesn't even took the knife off of my chest I hold on to the sewing scissors that I found,walking back to the direction of my house.

I opened the door and I saw mu=y mom.

"Allice..?"

"M..om..why..d..id..you..d..o..th..is.."

She foolishly hugs me,that moment o stabbed the scissors to her stomach,

"A..li..ce..why.."

"you di..d this.. to..me m..om..it..s pa..in..ful..now.. **ITS MOM'S TURRNN!** "

After 3 weeks

Those scientist came to the house and experimented on me and after I became a guardian,I was injected to his (Mika) mind.

Normal Speech

"yoouu''reee suucchhh aaa usseelluss trraashhh~! I'll kill evvveerrryyyoonnneee!"

Aliche laugh insanely

"Yuu"

"..she's pitiful.."

"she had mental problems,"

"I have to save Mika somehow!"

"Kill her.."

"what..?"

"Kill HER!"

YYuu is back in control,he're rawing his sword and run towards Alice then she saw another Alice behind her wearing only a tanktop dress and seems hollow with no emotion at all.

"Kill me,this isn't me.."

"I understand.."

"You'll neverrr beee aabbllee too kill-"

Yuu stabs his sword trough Alice's chest,her body is dropping Yuu heard she say something.

"Thank you..i've been suffering for so long.."

Her body then turns into white feathers and disappears.

"be safe.." Yuu said.

"Yuu" Asuramaru said.

"Mika!"

Its too late,Mika didn't wake up as the scenery crumbles Yuu carries a 12-year-old Mika and searches for a safe place.

"Mika! Wake up!"

Yuu starts to cry.

"No way.."

He suddenly remembers what Krul said before he ran away with Mika,she gave him an emerald necklace.

Yuu wakes up on the altar where he had done the ritual,

"Shiro-san!"

"Yuu-san you need to stop Mika-san!"

"Yuu-san! Can you hear me?!"

Shinoa's voice came from the paper Natsume gave him earlier.

"Mika-san is-" the paper was suddenly split into two pieces.

"Asuramaru,shunpo!"

"You don't have to yell!"

He shunpo as fast as he can when he arrives Yuu saw Mika was standing but with thousands of arrows,he faces Yuu but he had the same expression when he still in his nightmare.

"Yuu-chan..kill ..me.."

"What..?"

"Kill..me.."

He sat down on the floor begging Yuu to kill him.

Arrows behind him is increasing but also out of control,

It hits everything nearby,

"Yuu,you remember the necklace?"

"Yeah why?"

"Put it on your sword and stabs him.."

"will that help him?"

"…saa..(again in a 'I don't know tone')

"..i'll try.."

"Hurry Yuu,"

"I know..Mika.."

He charges at Mika as arrows are attacking him..

He pierced trough Mika's chest.

Shinoa and the rest watches,all of them are shocked,seeing what happened right now in front of they're own eyes.

"Yuu-san.."

"Yuu.."

Mika falls into Yuu's arm as his arrows disappears.

Mika dies with a smile on his face,Yuu grab Mika and hugs him tightly,before his last breath,he says 'thank you'.

But Yuu didn't reply..

He was too heart-broken to said anything,he holds Mika's right arm tightly as Mika closes his eyes and let out his last breath.

In that room,there's not even a single sound…unti,Kureto and his squad comes in.

"Yuuichirou Hyakuya,hand him over."

"…"

"This is the second order! Hand him over!"

" _ **WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU,ASSHOLE?**_ "

To Be Continue To Chapter 10

.xii:okay guys,I'm so sorry I promised that I'll post chapter 10 tonight right,but I am really really really really really sorry,I'm so sleepy right now and sorry I have typed so many typos I have to go to sleep now cause.. I have to go to Chrunch tomorrow cause its Sunday but I promise after I get home from the Chrunch I'll post chapter 10 _**IMMIDIAETLY! See you tomorrow guys..also I'll wont be posting new chapters from Monday-Friday cause school and I had no Wi-Fi at home and I'm posting multiply chapters right now cause,every weekend we go to my cousins house and they had Wi-Fi so I take the chance to post. Okay see you tomorrow and next weekend.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Cries Of The Daisy

Chapter 10

… _ **. Last Night**_

… _**Good Night**_

… _ **Last Night**_

… _ **Good Night**_

… _ **kono yoru,**_

… _ **kimi no tte**_

… _ **nigitte..**_

 _ **..nemuru yo**_

 _ **..oyasumi..**_

As Shinoa watches from the distance, she fell down on to her knees sobbing so hard when she saw Yuu carrying a no more conscious Mika in his hands.

' _Dear God,if only… I could see him for a split second.. why is fate so cruel.?'_

Those words rings trough her mind and heart as if she's willing to give her life to bring Mika back.

"Nee-san," Natsume suddenly came.

"what is it.." She wipes off her tears.

"Taizan Fukun Ritual.." she whispers to Shinoa.

"what?"

" we can bring Mika-san back to life.."

"really..?!"

"Yes,but we have to stay quiet,especially, the Army is right behind us."

Shinoa nodded.

"Yuuichirou Hyakuya, hand him over!"

Asuramaru shunpo.."

"mhm."

Yuu shunpo and plans to attack Kureto's back but he was blocked by Aoi.

"hmph,sneaky brat! Take 'it' out!"

"Yes sir!" Aoi replies.

"Bring out 'The Fifth Trumpet'!"

Suddenly Mirai (Kimizuki's Sister) was floating in the air with 3 pairs of angel wings.

A trumpet was seen manifesting itself in front of her.

"Hideous Humans,perish."

She blows her trumpet,the ground was shaking and an enourmous earth quake splits the ground in two,meteors falling down and the sky was painted in red, Yuu's squad (Includes Yuu altogether gathered in one place) was shocked ,

A meteor was coming down in their direction in the speed of light.

"om bishi bishi kowaka ri sowaka!" the huge meteor was split into pieces in a blink of an eye.

"Natsume!"

"Everyone are you okay?!"

"Shiro! Kekkai!" Isumi said.

"On it!"

Shiro puts on a charm on the ground it forms a very huge kekkai/barrier around them,Kimizuki and Yoichi was injured but miraculously the wound closes itself and healed instantly.

"Don't worry,it's a special barrier." Shiro said.

"a-ano..! we have to counter attack them somehow!" Yoichi said in a bit of panic tone.

"Isumi!" Natsume said.

"mhm-mhm." Isumi chants a spell towards the direction of those falling meteors and it's surrounding.

"namah saravatha gatebhyah,saravatha mukhekyah saravatha.."

"Now!" Natsume shouts.

"trat **kandamaha!** "

All the meteors that was falling down was burnt into ashes everything that isn't inside the kekkai is burnt into ashes except the higher-ups,they was able to defend themselves from the omnyou technique.

"…." Yoichi,Kimizuki and Mitsuba only stare in surprise.

"its just a low-grade jutsu you know,"

"Hurry,go to the temple!"

"mhm-mhm!"

Mirai suddenly saw them running away and accidently saw Mika in Yuu's arms.

"You have harm the First..! humans and vampires..devour..devour..devour them all!"

She swing her arm to Yuu's direction.

"oh no! a second wave is coming! Shiro!"

"Nanmaku samanda bazaradan, **KAN!** "

Fireballs pierces trough the coming meteor and yet Mirai swings again her left hand to their direction.

"Bring the first..the First..!"

"Hurry! Take Mikaela Hyakuya!" Kureto orders his soldiers.

Mirai unleashes a dark light beam to their direction.

"Isumi!"

"Hifumi yoi mune,koto mochi norane,shikiru yoi to wa-"

"Humans should perish!"

"soha tama **kume-KA!** "

An enourmous light arrows pierce trough the dark beam.

"Yuu-san!" Shinoa said.

"Everyone let's go!" Natsume said.

"After them!" Kureto again orders his soldiers.

"nah,Kureto let me handle this.."

"…sigh Fine."

Guren (Mahiru) shunpo infront of them, Natsume notices him and calls for her shikigami.

" Come forth,Hokuto!"

An enormous dragon fly above them.

'tch, I can only use Hokuto once..!'

Hokuto attacks them with its tail strong enough to split the ground into pieces. It disappears awhile later.

(A/N: there's a spell below that I made up so I don't really know the meaning.. :p)

"chi,tsu,me,kka,shi,tsu!" (This spell ;P)

She forms a symbol and forms a circle and shouts a bakudo spell.

"Bakudo no sanjuichi, shakkaho!"

Lightning starts to attack Guren luckily 13 of them hits him.

"Bakudo no rokujuichi, **Rikujokoro!** "

Six thin wide light beams of light blocks Guren's way Isumi then added another bakudo.

"Bakudo number 99 part 2, **Bankin!** " she blocks Guren with an invincible barrier.

This time Shiro summons her weapon,

(A/N:for her weapon I borrowed Genyrusai Yamamoto's zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka,sensei I'll be borrowing this for awhile okay~! And sorry if I misspelled a few hado/bakudo!)

"Burn all creations into ashes,Ryujin Jakka!"

Then Shiro shouts again.

" _ **BAN—KAI!**_ "

She creates a barrier, a very very very huge barrier of fire that traps the whole Moon Demon Company inside an eternal flames,

"Everyone let's go,hurry!"

"tch!" Guren curses.

Mirai then set off the barrier on Guren and the flame barrier easily but they(Yuu and co) already made their way far away from the Moon Demon Company and near the main temple,

"we'll chase them later on," Kureto said.

How will the story ends?!  
To Be Continue to chapter 11

xii.:okay guys so I posted this chapter a bit late cause I had worship cause my uncle's one year after passed away so yeah I'm so sorry! See you in the next weekend in chapter 11,12 until it ends~! Also reviews and no hot comments oh yeah also I don't own BLEACH and Tokyo Ravens's spells (Hado/Bakudo and Omnyou-Jutsu) and lastly I doonn'ttt own Owari No Seraph! NO HOT COMMENTS!


End file.
